SAO: UNTIL THE END CAP 1
by Andhrex117
Summary: Es una versión de los hechos en Aincrad desde la perspectiva de un chico llamado Aniro mientras trata de encajar con los demás en el llamado JUEGO DE LA MUERTE.


SWORD ART ONLINE: UNTIL THE END

**CAPITULO 1: UN GREMIO AL CUAL UNIRSE**

Una luz, blanca como un resplandor iluminaba mi rostro, mientras se iba desvaneciendo entre mis ojos.

De repente, estaba frente una ciudad estilo medieval con edificios y casas no tan grandes, personas que iban y venían mientras yo no sabía qué hacer.

Había logrado entrar a ese mundo del que muchos hablaban, llamado Aincrad.

Aun así no sabía nada del juego y sus funciones. Así que lo primero que debía hacer era consultar a alguien para que me explicara mejor el tema, entonces salí de la ciudad y busque personajes en las colinas que lucharan con mods y tratar de aprender un poco.

Encontré un grupo de 3 personas que estaban tratando de luchar con lo que parecía ser un lobo gris. Mientras uno esquivaba los golpes del animal, otro trataba de atacarlo. Al final lograron su objetivo.

Uno de ellos era delgado y de estatura mediana con ojos color carmesí, cabello marrón y corto ligeramente desarreglado quien llevaba un gorro parecido a la cabeza de un jabalí.

El otro era más robusto, de piel morena y mirada seria, cabello corto y griseaseo, ojos color marrón oscuro y chaqueta ligeramente negra.

Por ultimo había una chica de mirada tranquila, cabello naranja oscuro y corto que le llegaba no más a la altura de los hombros y le cubría su frente con pequeños mechones, suaves labios y cuerpo delgado.

Me intente acercar a ellos intentando pensar en que decir, sin fijarme que había un toro frente a mí al cual empuje descuidadamente y me atacó.

Ellos al ver esto fueron a ayudarme; no podía defenderme, no sabía cómo que habilidades tenia y mucho menos empuñar una espada.

De pronto mi HP empezó a bajar y me di cuenta de que me estaban incrustado sus cuernos en el pecho intentando tumbarme.

Caí al suelo mientras intentaba tomarlo de sus cuernos pero era más grande que yo, la desventaja era enorme, de repente el toro se quedó quieto y desapareció formando polígonos que se iban desvaneciendo en el aire.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Dije mientras estaba en el suelo.

- Ese toro casi te mata, eso pasó- Respondió el tipo robusto.

- Por suerte para ti, Gerileh lo atacó por el lomo mientras estaba distraído- Decía el chico del gorro de jabalí mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo.

- Muchas gracias, la verdad no se mucho de este juego y quería saber si me podrían ayudar.

La otra chica no ponía mucha atención a la conversación mientras su mirada apuntaba hacia la ciudad.

- Pero claro, estamos buscando algunos nuevos integrantes para un gremio.

- ¿Un gremio? Por favor, acéptenme.

Agache la cabeza para hacer una reverencia y solo quedaba esperar su respuesta. Con una mirada de sorpresa, la chica giró su mano derecha y busco la opción "invitar a gremio"

Después de eso, apareció en mi campo de visión una invitación que acepte sin pensarlo. Mire los integrantes y solo habíamos 4.

Gerileh, Redan, Zaer y por ultimo yo, Aniro.

- Muy bien, ahora vamos a buscar más mods para matar- Dijo la chica anaranjada con voz baja.

Mi hp se estaba regenerando lentamente mientras hablábamos. Un rato después de explicarme las funciones básicas y algunas habilidades.

Pasó un muy bien rato mientras veía como atacaban mods, cuando de pronto Gerileh...

- Oye, no te quedes allí mientras nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo, ven y ayúdanos.

Me quede perplejo, pero ya era hora de enfrentar mods.

- De acuerdo, ya voy.

Empuñe fuertemente la espada que traía con migo y me acerque a un gran lobo azul que se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

- Como te enseñamos- dijo Gerileh.

No dude en dar el primer golpe y esperar a que el mod atacara. De pronto me di cuenta que vendría a intentar morder mi pierna derecha, así que me moví hacia un lado.

Cuando estuvo a mi lado derecho el lobo lo ataque, justamente le había dado un golpe contundente en el cuello y lo había decapitado.

- Sorprendente, aprendes rápido.

Gerileh estaba feliz mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Se podría decir que era e líder del gremio.

- Es porque me enseñaste bien- Dije mientras sonreía

- Ahora intenta hacerlo de nuevo con 3 lobos- Se pronunció Zaer.

Me quedé desconcertado, pues cuando apenas pude con uno, ellos podían con 4, su coordinación era eficaz

- Tranquila Zaer, el solo está aprendiendo- Había hablado Redan.

No podía creerlo, yo ya era amigo de ese pequeño grupo de personas.

De repente, un sonido extravagante y tembloroso sonó en la ciudad, era tan fuerte que llegó hasta donde estábamos.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- Zaer miraba su menú por alguna razón.

De un momento a otro sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, era como si hubiese visto algo horripilante.

- No puede ser posible- Zaer miraba la ciudad.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Miren su menú y busquen la opción de salir.

No perdí tiempo y me fije en mi menú, era una temblorosa sensación que me rodeaba el cuerpo, no había opción de salir.

- Debe ser algún error del juego, los moderadores deben estar arreglándolo.-Exclamó Redan con una voz más seria

- Probablemente, pero tengo mis dudas.-Zaer no dejaba de quedarse perpleja.

Circulo blancos que desprendían luces se formaron debajo de nuestros pies y nos tragaron literalmente. Creí que habíamos sido banneados, pero ¿cuál sería la razón?

Mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta, aparecí otra vez en la ciudad del inicio, se podría decir que en el centro, todos estábamos allí.

Al fin, encontré a mi equipo y fui directamente a ellos.

- Algo malo va a pasar-Zaer no paraba de decir eso.

-**CONTINUARÁ-**

**LINKS DE FOTOS: art/Sword-art-online-Until-the-end-Fanfiction-Zaer-457744143**

Escrito por: Andhrex117

Fecha: 31/05/2014


End file.
